


thing i should do

by cas_septimus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Hannibal hanya melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan





	thing i should do

**Author's Note:**

> Serial TV Hannibal adalah ciptaan Bryan Fuller yang menggunakan karakter novel dari Thomas Harris. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.

Bau masakan mengapung di udara, menyusup ke indra penciuman dan menggelitik nafsu makannya. Chiyoh bukanlah koki yang handal, dia jelas tidak memasak sesuatu yang mewah, tapi apapun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Hannibal.

Sang pencabik terbaring di kasurnya, belum pulih sepenuhnya dari pertempuran dengan Si Naga Perkasa. Dia masih bisa mengecap darah dan daging dari leher yang dicabik serta asinnya Samudera Atlantik. Semua terekam jelas dalam istana pikirannya.

Semuanya.

Dia mengingat rasa sakit saat peluru bersarang di perutnya. Dia mengingat amarah yang menggelegak ketika Si Naga Perkasa menusuk pelipis Will. Dia mengingat setiap detik pertempuran mereka, nyeri yang terlupakan, tulang yang patah, darah yang mengalir, tusukan pisau dan tebasan kapak. Dia mengingat Will yang gemetar begitu menyadari _perubahannya, wajah aslinya_ , _Will Graham yang sesungguhnya_. Will yang begitu jelita bermandikan darah Sang Naga. Will yang berhenti berlari dari takdirnya. Will yang tidak bisa hidup dengan dan tanpa dirinya. Will yang mengabaikan surga dan menyeberangi neraka untuk dia. Will yang ini. Will yang itu. W _illwillwillwill-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“It’s beautiful.”_

Ya, Sayang. Tidak kah dia bilang kalau darah berwarna hitam di bawah cahaya rembulan?

 

 

Ketukan di pintu mengembalikan Hannibal ke dunia nyata. Dia bangun pelan-pelan, lalu bersandar pada papan di ujung kepala tempat tidur.

“Masuk.”

Chiyoh muncul dari balik pintu. Bahunya mendorong pintu sementara kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi mangkuk sup dan segelas wine.

Tatapan Hannibal melembut seiring langkah wanita itu mendekat. Dia sangat mengapresiasi kebaikan hatinya.

“Kemungkinan besar ini tidak memenuhi standarmu,” ujar Chiyoh. “Aku minta maaf jika ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu.”

Hannibal menggeleng. “Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku tidak pernah menggantungkan harapan pada bintang jatuh.”

Wanita itu duduk di pinggir kasur. “Apa aku perlu menyuapimu atau….”

“Terima kasih banyak,” tolak Hannibal. “Tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu.” Dia tidak bohong, Hannibal memang sudah banyak merepotkan Chiyoh.

Lagipula dia perlu melakukan ini sendiri.

Chiyoh pelan-pelan meletakan nampan di pangkuan Hannibal, yang diterima dengan hati-hati oleh pria yang lebih tua. Matanya awas mengamati Hannibal, melihat keponakan nyonyanya memakan masakannya.  Dia membiarkan keheningan memenuhi kamar, menunggu si lelaki untuk membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

Hannibal makan dalam diam. Dia menyesap kuah sup dan mengecap cita rasa masakan sembari menciptakan kamar baru dalam istananya. Mengabadikan momen krusial ini dan membawanya sampai mati.

Dia menempatkan kamar itu di lorong yang sama dengan kamar Mischa. Menyejajarkan kenangan ini dengan tindakan final yang dia ambil setelah kepergian adiknya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, yang dia lakukan sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang dia lakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hannibal meletakan sendoknya. Dia mengangkat gelas wine, lalu menggoyangkannya sebentar sebelum menenggak minuman itu.

 

Wine merah, warnanya mirip dengan darah. Entah Chiyoh sedang berempati atau mengejeknya sekarang.

 

Dia meneruskan makannya. Mengunyah dengan perlahan potongan daging, menghaluskan dengan gigi geraham sebelum mengirimnya ke organ pencernaan selanjutnya. Menghayati prosesi sakral atas penerimaan takdirnya.

“Bisa tolong ambilkan tisu?” Dia berkata dengan begitu tenang.

Wanita itu menurut, dia mengambil dua lembar tisu dari atas nakas dan memberikannya pada Hannibal.

“Seburuk itukah?” Chiyoh menyunggingkan senyum.

Hannibal menggeleng. “Kebalikannya.”

“Apa aku perlu pergi?” Wanita itu bertanya.

Hannibal lagi-lagi menggeleng. “Tinggallah.”

Chiyoh menurut. Tatapannya begitu lembut, menyorot si lelaki yang mengais sisa-sisa kebahagiannya dan membawa orang yang dia cintai bersamanya.

Supnya hampir tandas. Hannibal juga sudah menunjukan kalau dia akan selesai. Lelaki itu memakan potongan daging terakhirnya, dan begitu dia menelan, sebutir air mata meluncur dari mata kirinya.

Membuat Chiyoh bertanya-tanya apa Hannibal juga menangis ketika memakan Mischa dulu.

Selama beberapa saat Hannibal tidak bereaksi, dia membiarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghapusnya.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Hannibal pelan.

Chiyoh mengangguk. “Bukan masalah.”

“Aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterimakasih padamu untuk ini.”

Chiyoh tersenyum. “Kau berlebihan. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu.”

“Aku akan berusaha membalasmu,” ujar Hannibal. “Kau ingin makan apa jika aku sudah sehat nanti?”

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. “Sudah lama aku tidak makan tartare hati.”

Hannibal lalu tersenyum hambar. “Apa kau sedang mengejekku?” Dia mengelap mulut dengan tisu.

Chiyoh menggeleng, dia mengulum senyuman. “Jika aku ingin mengejekmu, pasti aku sudah meminta jantung.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Tapi yang penting sekarang, adalah kau sehat dahulu.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu.”

“Bolehkah aku…” Chiyoh menunjuk nampan di pangkuan Hannibal.

“Iya, silahkan.”

Wanita itu mengangkat nampan, dia lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi, namun sebelum melewati pintu, Hannibal memanggilnya kembali.

“Ada apa?” Dia bertanya.

Hannibal tampak ragu-ragu. “Apa aku boleh tahu apa saja yang kau simpan?” tanyanya.

“Semua organ dalam,” jawab Chiyoh. “Dan beberapa potong daging… serta bola matanya.”

“Ternyata bukan aku saja yang terpesona, ya?”

Chiyoh mengedikkan bahu. “Mereka terlalu indah untuk dibuang.”

“Yeah…” Hannibal menyetujui.

“Istirahatlah, Hannibal,” ujar Chiyoh sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Hannibal memejamkan matanya. Dia mendengar langkah kaki wanita itu menjauh, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kamar di rumah persembunyiannya sementara dunianya berputar, membuka kamar-kamar dalam istana pikiran dan menuntun diri menuju lorong sakral.

Laki-laki itu mencengkeram gagang pintu, terdiam di depan kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin dia sedang merenung, mungkin dia mengumpulkan keberanian, siapa yang tahu?

Hannibal menoleh ke belakang, dia menatap pintu kamar Mischa, lalu kembali pada pintu mahogany di depannya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah isi kamar Will akan serupa dengan Mischa atau tidak. Hannibal adalah pria yang penuh kejutan, bahkan dia sering menciptakan hal-hal yang tidak terduga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia menjilat bibirnya, mengecap rasa masakan yang tertinggal. Bernostalgia ke masa dimana Mischa baru meninggal.

Ini ganjil, harusnya dia melakukan seluruh prosesnya sendiri. Dari memotong daging sampai meramunya menjadi makanan lezat, harusnya dia lakukan sendiri. Seperti dulu dia mengubah Mischa dan menjadikan adiknya bagian dari dirinya. Tapi tidak, dia menyerahkan urusan ini pada Chiyoh. Semata-mata karena kondisi fisiknya yang belum memungkinkan dan ketakutan akan kesegaran daging yang menurun seiring waktu berjalan.

Hannibal menghela nafas. Dia berjanji akan menggantinya nanti. Dia berjanji akan membuat penghormatan untuk Will jika kondisinya sudah membaik. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang mewah, sesuatu yang special, sesuatu yang pantas disandingkan dengan Will Graham.

Laki-laki mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan.

Karena cinta sejati memang menyakiti.

Dan dia terlalu mencintai mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi ceritanya cas lagi belajar bikin angst


End file.
